Kat s wedding
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi gets a little to many mojitos at Kat s wedding and Deeks decide to take her to their hotel room
It was well after 2am when Deeks looked over at Kensi who was dancing with Kat on the dace floor, judging by the way she moved back and forth with a drink in her hand she was drunk.

Deeks chuckled to him self as he saw his girlfriend making her way towards him, she was swaying and was close to spilling her drink on her way over to him. When she reached him she sat down onto his lap and put her hand around his neck and when she leaned back she almost fell down, it was only Deeks hand on her back that stopped that, she spilled a little of her drink on her dress and Deeks could not help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Ups…" she said before she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you having fun?" he said to her as he saw her drink the last of her drink and put the glass down on the table a little more forcefully than necessary and whiped her mouth with the back of her hand

" _Classy Kens"_ he thought and let out a little laugh and tightening his hand around her waist and stroking her bare thigh where her dress had climbed up.

"Mm uh" she mumbled as she kissed his neck and grabbed his hair between her fingers

"But I want to do something even more fun" she mumbled against his skin and loosened his tie so she could unbutton the first button in his dress shirt. Deeks let out a sound between a laugh and a moan before he took a hold of her fingers to stop her.

"Whoa, easy Kens" he said and she looked into his eyes and smiled at him before she kissed his lips but before it got to heated he pulled away and smirked at her.

"You must really want yourself some Marty Deeks uh?" He smirked at her and she laughed and hit him on his shoulder, not very hard but playful.

"Can´t blame you really, he is rather handsome" he said and kissed her again.

"He is" she said and leaned in to kiss his neck again

"Kens, we can´t do this here" he said and tried to pull her away but she held his head so he couldn´t get any were and she continued to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Kens…baby" he tried again and this time she looked at him and giggled

"What´s the matter baby?" she asked and rested her head against his and smiled at him

"As much as I love to have you all over me and adore me, this is really not the place to be doing that" he said and smiled

She leaned back and yawned and he smirked at her

"Tired princess?" he asked her and smirked at her and she hit him in the arm again

"Very" she said in a sigh before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think it´s time to go to bed" he said and helped her get up, he put his jacket on and took his girlfriends hand before they made they made their way over to Kat and Jeff to say goodnight.

Kat smiled as she saw Kensi and Deeks walk over to her hand in hand, she had never seen Kensi so happy before and she was glad she had found a man she loved.

"Kensi here had a little to many mojitos, so I think we need to head upstairs but it was a very good party" Deeks said and smirked at Kensi, but instead of hitting him or getting mad she just giggled and swayed back and forth and clung to Deeks.

"Ha thanks for coming, it was really nice having you here" Kat said before Deeks shook Jeff´s hand.

They walked to the elevator of the hotel and went inside and pressed 4, when the doors closed Kensi turned around and looked at Deeks before she leaned into him a kissed him softly, soon her tongue ran across his lips asking for permission, he gladly gave it to her and soon their tongues were battling for dominance her hand came up and grabbed his curls and held them between her fingers, his hands found her waist and pressed her up against the wall but before things got to heated there was a ding and the doors opened, they pulled apart both breathing hard.

"Let´s go to our room" she said and he nodded, she took his hand and pulled him towards their room.

When they walked through the door Deeks pulled her to him and kissed her while he closed the door with his foot.


End file.
